Sernading Sade
by annnnnnnaxw
Summary: Sade just found her soulfinder. A moment that she should be cherishing however she is filled with dread and with her self destructive ways she is willing to find a way of messing things up before it even begins. short story.
1. Chapter 1

**All character belongs to JOSS STIRLING apart from Sade and other character who did not feature in the Benedict series.**

 **The story of Will and his soulfinder has been altered. I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments with any recommendation or constructive criticism. Be patient with me.**

 **Hope you all joy.**

"WHAT the fucking do you think you are doing exactly?"

I break off from kissing whoever it was in front of me, cute guy, would have probably been a good fuck. Turning slowly, all I see is the pain and distraught in my soulfinders eyes. It was crushing, suddenly, I wanted to explain my self, run and jump into his arms and see my future through his eyes. However, this is not a fairy-tale, I can't afford to be vulnerable, as a matter of fact I can't allow him to get to close.

Being cold and a bitch was something that wasn't new to be, in fact according to my Dad it's something I excelled at to his disapproval. Nonchalantly I shrugged " I don't know mate but that seemed kind of self-explanatory, was my tongue not down his throat deep enough for you to get the message?"

Staring coldly at him made me shiver, the pain, the hurt that he was experiencing was staggering, it filled my whole soul. "Wh-why are you doing this?" He tried to reach out towards me, his fingers attempting, hoping to entrap me, I shoved him harder than I initially wanted to which saw him miss a footing and stumble before finally finding his balance. Weakly, I gently lowered myself and sat on the wet curb waiting for the world to stop, for him to vanish, become a distant memory. He stared at me with caution, hesitating as to whether he should sit down next to me, but decided against it. The silence was deafening, haunting, in the background I could hear the murmuring of the latest pop hits. I diverted my eyes, I couldn't afford to look at him not even for a second. Desperately I searched through my mind for a way to answer his question and the answer was I couldn't. Why was I willingly mess things up before it even started? Instead of coming up with a witty comeback, before I could allow my usual facade of being unbothered do all the talking, I was shocked by the rawness of my voice.

"I don't deserve you." Slightly choking on my words, I stood up, carefully trying to eliminate any crinkle on my skirt. Turning around I was faced with his reflection in the window. To put it simply he was gorgeous. I always felt like the big friendly giant with my long awkward dainty-like limbs, but next to him I was considerably shorter. From an eye estimate he was 6'3 with piercing emerald eyes, skin that was kissed by the Gods and a smile that had the ability to make you weak at the knee. I'm too fragile, too messed up for him. A guy like him probably dreamed of his soulfinder being everything I'm not.

"Are you kidding me, we just found out that we are soulfinders and you walk away and kiss another guy." It was fascinating seeing someone so poised suddenly being consumed with such deep anger, his anger was resonating through me via our bond. "let me decide whether you are worth it, don't speak on my behalf!". After his impressive speech, he sighed and kicked at a bottle of orange Lucozade and ran his hand through his freshly trimmed sun streaked golden-brown locks. "What's your name, let's start there?"

Bemused and somewhat dazed by his last question and how quickly he calmed down, I heard myself giving him my real name without hesitation. I wanted to tell him despite knowing better. "Folasade Roselyn White but call me Sade which is pronounced like the singer Sade." He looked lost. "Shah-day". I extended a hand "You?"

He reached for my hand, a rush of current passed through my body, his hold on my hand was strong and enticing I knew that if I even dared to look up into his eyes I would be a drooling. Whilst tightening his grip on my hand and pulling me towards him.

Softly he said his name in an accent that sound like it originated in the Mid-West of America "William. Will Benedict like the actor Will Smith."

xxxxxxx

Unexpectedly I found myself reaching out to lay my palm on his face. The warmth of his skin enlightening a spark in me. He was gorgeous, what are the odds that simple old me would have a soulfinder who could be mistaken as being a Dolce and Gabbana model. A smile stretched across my face.

 _Stay safe in these London streets, Smith_

A perplexed look caused the skin around his eyes to crinkle faintly. "Who is Smith?" I turned around and tilted my head so I could get a better look at him, sweetly I said, "You're Smith, my nickname for you, get it Will Smith, Smith, your name is Will". A soft laughter filled the space between us. "You are different, I like you."

 _Don't_.

I turned my back to walk away. "Would love to stand here talking to you but I'm on my way to go have sex with my ex as you just cockblocked me, now run along your friends are probably wondering where you are". He recoiled as if I just slapped him across the face. I turned my back to walk away. "You just found your soulfinder", he remained silent for a few seconds "…now you are off to have sex with another man because I cockblocked you, are you dumb?"

Towards the end of the sentence both his volume and anger increased. "you made out with another guy in front of me, directly in front of me and here I am still wanting to be with you." One thing I hated was having a grown man screaming at me, its tiring having to deal with Dad alone. "Listen here, to answer your question I am not dumb I attend University College London and study English Literature therefore to do so I have to have an ounce of intelligence don't you think Smith?" Before he could answer I continued my tirade "I don't care about soulfinders, I don't want you to like me. You misogynistic pig, how dare you judge me for having sex, are you upset to find out that your precious soulfinder hasn't been keeping herself pure and waiting for her knight and shinning soulfinder to be her first. Now bye Will and for the record fuck you."

Silence.

 _Bye Sade. Nice to have known you, or whatever._

Sticking up my middle fingers I spun on my heel to the left and entered Aldgate Station. Tapped my oyster card and sat on a bench waiting for the Hammersmith and City line towards Barking to arrive. Unlocking my phone, the screen displayed 2:04 and a message from my ex who I had absolutely no intention of meeting let alone having sex with. Great.

By the time I arrived at my destination it was 2:43. Before unlocking the door I placed my weight on the frame and slowly slid to the floor with my head held between my thighs, tiredness swept over my body like an avalanche quickly and unforgiving. My fingers lightly searched through my clutch in search for my housekeys and once discovering them I begun twirling it through my index finger for a good two minutes. I collected myself and opened the door. I staggered in, overwhelmed by the stench of Stella Artois and whiskey. All of a sudden, a lump formed in my throat. My sweet father now a fragment of what he was, was now filled with sorrow and pain with a vicious vice in alcohol in hope to cure his longing for Mum.

Tentatively I placed the comforter over Dad, switched off the tv then collected all the plates and beer bottles. Whilst passing by the mirror in the hallway I came to a stop and was surprised at my own reflection. My hair had turned frizzy due to the rain and my grey eyes had a glazed appearance to them. My makeup was smudged, I looked pathetic. As I reached the kitchen I washed the plates and cleared everything. Getting agitated by the remaining makeup on my face I grabbed some wipes and begun wiping my face, slowly but surely a fresh face vulnerable young girl emerged. Typically, the first thing people tend to notice when they meet me for the first time are the light brown specks of freckles which were delicately distributed across my face, Dad always said that I had all the stars in the constellation dotted across my face. My complexion was that of a rich terracotta colouring, with a slim and elongated doll like limbs. I got my rich pigmentation from my Mum, she had the most beautiful deep mahogany shade with a soft bronze undertone from her teenage years in Nigeria.

Climbing feebly up the stairs I reached my room, each item of clothing was removed and replaced by a loose fitting baggy t-shirt that reached just above my knee. It was 3:17. It's time to call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello please feel free to write a review thank you. Would love you hear your thoughts on my writing as this is the first story I've ever written. Is it too try hard should I stop or continue?**

"Emanuella, Daniel get down here NOW", whilst waiting for them to arrive I pulled out my purse and placed two £5 on the table for their lunch money as I manoeuvred over the kitchen Dad walked in. He attempted to reach for the money, however using my telekinesis I removed the money from his gasp as it retreated into my hands. Dad sighed and grumpily rubbed his face.

"You kno-". He was stopped mid-sentence as Emanuella approached, she planted a kiss on Dad's cheek and then begun pouring herself some cereal, the silence was tranquilising but was broken far too soon.

"I'm going around Kate's, ah also my phone bill is due tomorrow Sade so yeah can you get on to it please", she came to me and took the fiver from my hand. "… thanks, love you."

"Wait". Before I could finish my sentence, she was out of the house with a loud bang of the door.

"I'm going shopping Dad, need to some things before it's time to return back to school" I bent down and whispered in his ear "you need to fix up Dad, do it for Emanuella and Dan if anything" straightening up I took my glasses off and wiped them with the sleeve of my turtle neck and placed them carefully in the case.

xxxx

"Dan I'm leaving, text me if you need anything and be good for God's sake." No response. I walked out of the house and made my way to the bus stop, as I waited for a bus to arrive, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello"

"Sade what the fuck happened, I thought you died or some shit" rolling my eyes, I sighed Sophie had a tendency of being a tad overdramatic.

"I'm still very much alive, got tired and decided to leave sorry for not saying anything before leaving."

For a bit, I zoned out day dreaming about nothing, whilst attempting to listen to Sophie report back to me what occurred after my departure and how Zillah hooked up with two guys and how Peter finally got laid after his six-month mourning period over his ex-boyfriend." "… he asked for your number you know" I coughed and shook my head awakening myself from my daydream.

"Who asked for my number?"

"The drop dead gorgeous American, wow he was something else. If it wasn't for the fact you are my bestfriend I would have probably had him last night." Feeling agitated did he always have this effect on girls?

"You didn't give my number, did you?"

"Of course not, I said if you wanted him to have it he would have gotten it from you. Then he went on a rant about how you guys are meant to be together, he was a bit persistent not gonna lie but yeah I didn't."

"Good." How is he still attempting to pursue him after I explicitly told him to fuck off and stated precisely how I had no interest in him. "Soph do you fancy meeting up? I'll meet you at yours in 30." Before she could response I ended the call and got on the bus that just arrived.

Placing my earphones on, I scrolled through my playlist and started playing Daniel Caesar, who was my latest music obsession.

Xxxx

Pushing the door, I walked in and helped myself to a can of coke from Soph's kitchen. Sophie and I have been bestfriends since we were four years old, we've been together through every stage in our lives. My first crush, getting my first bra and when helping me go the sex clinic to get prescribed the pill when I was ready to start having sex, the holder of my darkest secrets. She was my right hand, my go-to, my home was her home and vice versa.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs. I projected my voice as loud as possible for me to be heard over the noise. Sophie was going through a punk rock/ alternative music period and lately all she's been listening to lately are 'The 1975', 'The Neighbourhood' and 'Bastille'. However, that's not the problem it's the volume in which she listens to them at that's deafening.

"Sophie." Silence. After a big sigh, I made my way up the stairs, slamming the door open to discover Sophie dancing about in her knickers and a crop top with a green slime like texture mask on her face. Grabbing my hand, she drew me in to a slow dance which quickly turned into us frantically screaming and dancing like maniacs. Reaching for the nearest hairbrush I started reciting the lyrics into it as if it was a mike.

"And the walls kept tumbling down, in the city that we loveeeeeeeee" shimmying across the room, I attempted to moonwalk which only resulted in me collapsing on the floor and Sophie laughing like a hyena.

Out of breath. I sat up trying to regain my composure, my breathing ragged. "Go wash your face we have some serious shopping to get done." She stood up and feeling mischievous I slapped her ass which made her yelp and had me on the floor once again. Soph disappeared into the bathroom to get ready leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _Hello_.

I held my breath. It's him again.

 _Again, fuck off._

He chuckled slightly which was thrilling. _What a way to greet your soulfinder_.

Quickly I slammed a door on our bond. I can't do this, this back and forth with him is too dangerous. Laying on Sophie's bed I felt my eyelids getting heavy as soon as I felt myself drifting away into a deep sleep the door was opened and entered Soph.

"Ready to go? We are hitting Oxford Street?" I gently opened my mouth to respond and suggest that we should just stay in and order some food before I could even get a word out of my mouth she yanked my arm to drag me upright down the stairs and let go off me when we got outside to lock the door.

"Oxford Street it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't exactly know what direction I'm going in but stay with me. I feel like I need to make more of an effort to improve my description. Please bear with me this is the first thing I've ever written so it's a working progress. Thanks for anyone that is reading. Please don't forget to leave a review on any and everything. Truly appreciate it.**

 **Also, I want to say a massive thank you to user Llamacorn who gave me my first review! I love the Benedict family and want more than anything for Will to be happy and he will be sorry for the ups and downs that might occur. x**

"Why is it so hot in June, in Britain of all places this weather is insufferable." Sophie pointed out whilst rustling though the sale rack in Topshop.

"It sure is." Replied a voice from behind me. Soph and I abandoned our search for the latest bargain and turned around to gawp at the fine specimen who was standing in front of us. A slim athletic built boy around the age 19 or even 20 with strong bone structure and shoulder length dark brunette hair stops in front of us.

He smiled and then went on to present his hand to Sophie to shake. "Hi, my name is Xavier Benedict but call me Xav as the only people who call me Xavier are my mum and my girlfriend."

Next to me out of the corner of my eye I could see Sophie shudder a bit at the mention of a girlfriend but it would be barely unnoticeable to anyone apart from me. Rolling my eyes, I let out a loud sigh and begun counting reasons why he was annoying me using my fingers.

"You have a girlfriend so I know you aren't here to chat us up, secondly you don't work in Topshop so you aren't here to offer us your assistance, thirdly what is with you American guys thinking it's okay to pester girls and lastly please get lost."

Turning my back before allowing the opportunity to receive a response, I continued searching through the racks however I was still aware of his towering presence behind me.

"Look, I'm Wills brother."

Without hesitation, I quickly turned back and cranked my neck to stare at him with a forced a perplexed look I asked him.

"Sorry who is Will?"

 _Your soulfinder. The one you explicitly told to get lost._

 _Don't use telepathy with me ever again._ I stated before placing my shield up again this time stronger.

"Will, the guy over there." he pointed directing my view to my soulfinder who was rather pathetically attempting to forge an interest for this cute black crush velvet slip dress that I was eyeing up earlier. It was a bit ridiculous at this point how attracted to him I was, I mean who gave him the right to be walking around looking like he does?

Moving closer to Xav I lowered my voice to not draw attention to us "are you guys like stalking me?"

He threw his head back and burst out laughing which did the opposite of what I am hoping for and garnered a bunch of unnecessary attention from girls who now had an interest in our conversation. Brilliant.

"No, you muppet!" I was surprised by his use of muppet as it was such a British term I never imagined it being a use phrase in America for some reason. "Will over there wants nothing to do with you after you kissed another guy in front of him, but I feel like you guys have a special spark, a bond even." His eyes were sparkling he felt so proud of what he just said it resembled the happiness a dog when its owner gives him a bone or something. It was endearing.

For some peculiar reason, I was shocked that Will wanted "nothing to do" with me. Before I could allow my myself, the chance to process a smart and witty comment. A short petit girl with curly honey blonde tresses tied up in a makeshift ponytail approached us with a hand full of clothes.

"Xav, wait till Crystal finds out you've been chatting up another girl." She let out a light giggle and I joined in when I began to see a white hue cast over Xav's face in fear.

"Humph, Oh, please Sky this is Wills' friend", she looked confused "…the girl yesterday, who walked away from him at the nightclub." She finally clocked on and squeaked and promptly reached out to me for a hug which was awkward to say the least as the hangers from the clothes she was holding were poking me in my ribcage.

Standing there awkwardly I allowed the girl to hug me and as she pulled away Sophie appeared after abandoning me to go look further into the store when she realised she had no chance of bagging Xav due to his being already taken. She looked at me with an amused look and quirked an eyebrow over her head. Silently I mouthed help.

"Ermm, Sade we need to get to the till now, I need to be home before quarte to four."

I gently unravelled myself from the hug and apologised for my sudden departure without a glance back I practically raced to the queue in hope of escaping the madness that is the Will's family.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"You would have known Soph if you hadn't abandoned me to go shopping." I hissed back at her frustrated.

"Excuse you but let's not forget who begged me to come shopping." Choosing to ignore that statement I replied to her initial question.

"That's the brother of the tall American boy who approached me yesterday and asked you for my number and the girl next to him I presume is his little sister which is strange as they have little to no resemblance whatsoever, I mean look at the height difference and she has a British accent with a light American twang."

"It's weird that his brother bumped into you like that. I know you aren't gonna like this but maybe it's a sign." Closing my eyes, I shook my head in disapproval. The biggest difference between Sophie and I were that she was a hopeless romantic despite her fair share of heartbreaks from dealing with guys who were less worthy of her whilst I was a "cold heartless bitch", not my words specifically actually those were the words of my ex when he caught me cheating on him. Ouch I guess I deserved it.

"It's a sign that he's a complete stalking maniac, who I should stay clearly away from!"

"Wow, Sade remind me why you didn't consider taking performing arts as a degree?"

"Because my dad would let me go pay £9000 and something a year for me learn how to in his word "pretend" for three years. Anyway if that was your way of calling me a drama queen shut up!" I laughed.

Xxxxx

After paying for our items we headed towards the exit turning left to possibly look at Zara to have a nose around, I spotted Xav but his sister.

Opening my mouth to speak I was stopped by Xav "Look Sadie."

"Who is Sadie? Sophie do you know a Sadie?"

"Sorry Sade." He lengthened the pronunciation my name to prove a point. "…we will leave you alone as long as you promise to take my brothers number. You might not ever feel the need to use it but just in case you want to give him a chance or even a two-minute conversation that doesn't consist of you sticking your tongue down another boys throat." For the first time since I've encountered Xav he seemed pissed off, frustrated for his brother knowing his pursuit was useless.

"Fine. I'll take his number."

"Here I wrote it on the back of my Costa receipt and oh I also wrote mine just in case you want to ask any questions or maybe catch up, also my name is Sky. Cool name I love Sade Adu she's one of my favourite artist." I looked at Sky with a new-found respect, she was a cute girl and the fact she knew my namesake gave her cool points in my eyes.

"Thanks Sky and I might take you on your offer for a catch up as you seem to have a good music taste, you're a cool girl." She smiled and blushed slightly at my compliment. Bless her.

"Bye Sky and Xav, oh also tell Will the black velvet slip dress would look really nice with black original hi-top Vans and fishnet tights. Extend my goodbye to him also won't you Sky? As he is so shy to approach me." Winking at her I accepted the receipt with the numbers written on the back and slipped it in my bag with intention of throwing it away. Finally, I linked my arm though Sophie's and we carried on with our shopping trip.

After doing as much shopping humanly imaginable, Sophie and I were stuck as to what to do next as neither of us fancied heading back home just yet.

"Let's go round Peter's. Lemme call him first to see if he is in."

Pulling out of my phone I scrolled through my phone till I reached Peter's name and pressed call. On the second ring, he picked up. "Hello girlie, what did I do to deserve this call?" The fact that there was a point in time when I questioned Peter's sexuality is almost humorous to me since he was the campest and most girly guy there is.

"Well hello my sexy loveable Italian lothario, I heard you had a pleasurable night yesterday which you can fill us in about when we reached yours! Are you home?"

"Yeah make your way to mine. I'll get some glasses ready. Just you or is Sophie with you as well?"

"Yeah both of us will be in attendance my kind Sir. We'll be there soon. Bye babe." I hung up and turned to Sophie to give her nod to signal that it's a go ahead.


End file.
